One piece legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 17
Fea, was holding her two blades. Her opponent, was would not be easy to defeat. This, she knew, but she had to do it. If she lost, what pride would she have? Fea, holding her two swords, said "2 way death!" The attack, was her running at the opponent, and slashing at them twice with the two blades. Lester, blocked the slices with his sword. Lester, looking down at Fea, smiled, and slashed at Fea, causing a huge scar to her face. She backed away, and Lester only gazed at her. Lester, said to Fea "You know, we have a group on board. The commander 6. I'm one of them, and I'm pretty special. I'm not only the strongest, but also the least sociopathic. Ironic, that the most deadly, is the least psychotic of them. Why? Because I have one goal, and that is pure loyalty to Riker. Riker, will kill your little captain, and I will destroy you, and this little crews of your. What do you think?" "You talk too much." Fea, was suddenly below him, and slashed at his chin. Lester, backed away, but was cut. Fea, holding her two blades, smiled, and gave Lester a sadistic look. "I pity you... A little insanity makes a dull fight amazing." "My... What did you see that caused you to do that?" Fea, stopping, and looking at her blades. "Nothing." "Tell me... Who are you?" "I am Fea, the swordswomen of the Attack pirates!" "Fea... Daughter of Siegfried, and the former worlds strongest?" "Y...yes." "I know what happened to your dad. He was killed by his disciple, the current worlds strongest. Interesting... Do you want revenge?" Fea, looking at Lester, and only thought of rage. Fea, holding her sword, sprinted at Lester, and span. She sliced at Lester's stomach, but all she saw was a tail, blocking it. She looked up, and saw that Lester resembled... A mandrill? He was far taller, his face was pushed in, and he had his shirt torn off. His fur was black, and he was grinning. Lester kicked Fea in the stomach, making her crash into a building. Fea looked in, and saw that it was empty. Lester slowly walked in, and pointed his blade at Fea. "So... You see, I am a Mandrill man. Now... Let's see what is so great with the formers greatest daughter?" Lester jumped up, and dropped, holding his sword. He rammed it in Fea's shoulder, and he crushed her lungs. She spit up blood, and looked up at Lester. Lester, grinning, said "Relax... If you do, it will end quickly." Fea, was starting to fade. She looked up, and saw the ceiling. It was funny... It resembled the old dojo she lived in. -10 years ago- "FEA!" "Coming daddy!" Fea, a little girl, holding a wooden sword, and had a missing tooth, ran up to Siegfried. Siegfried, was a tall, muscular man, with long dark hair, and he was smiling at Fea. "Sweety? Want to know more about Daddy's style?" "Yeah! I want to become a three sword style master!" Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc